


Another Sleepless Night

by Cecils_Third_Eye



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute Kids, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Established Relationship, Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Scared Phil Lester, Tired Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecils_Third_Eye/pseuds/Cecils_Third_Eye
Summary: The outline of something distinctly bear-like appeared in the doorway. It was decidedly smaller than he thought the animatronics were supposed to be, but his frazzled, frightened brain refused to see reason. It took him longer than he cared to admit to realize that he was screaming....And that, somewhere along the line, Dan had woken up and was also screaming.And the tiny bear animatronic thing in the doorway was screaming, too.AKADan and Phil play FNAF: Ultimate Custom Night and Phil finds himself unable to sleep.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Another Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Phandom, so please be gentle with me! If you guys like it, I have more cute ideas for the little family--so drop me a comment if you're so inclined! Thanks for reading <3

It’s not that Phil was having trouble sleeping, per se...

But ever since they’d had Ella-Mae, they’d kept their bedroom door cracked at night in case something happened and she needed to reach them. Which, of course, was fine. More than. He hated the thought of their little three-year-old crying because she was scared or hurt and not being able to reach them because she’d been bested by a doorknob. So the fact that the door was cracked  _ ever so slightly _ usually wouldn’t bother him at all. Usually.

Except, FNAF: Ultimate Custom Night had just come out and... well... he was feeling a bit  _ wary _ of open doors that lead out into an endless abyss of darkness (otherwise known as the hallway), alright? While he knew, logically, that the odds of being stuffed into an animatronic endoskeleton whilst peaceably going about his night in his flat in London were slim to none, his brain had oh-so-kindly reminded him that FNAF 4 had been set in the home of the Crying Child. The Crying Child, who’d been armed with a fucking  _ flashlight _ against the nightmare animatronics, who’d had to listen at the door to try and detect the sound of  _ breathing _ and－

He was being ridiculous. There was nothing in the flat. And if he continued to work himself up like this, he would never be able to fall asleep. Honestly, Dan had been sleeping for  _ how long now _ ? He didn’t know, but it seemed as though the younger had dropped off the second that his head had hit the pillow, which was just all  _ kinds _ of not fair. Phil had just begun contemplating getting himself a glass of water (and if that meant taking a little stroll around the flat to uh...  _ ensure _ that there was nothing out of sorts, well then...) when he heard a  _ creak _ echo from down the hall. Which was fine, it was an old flat, shit creaked all the time... 

It always  _ definitely _ stopped right outside of their bedroom.

Was their door opening, or was that just a trick of the light?

The outline of something distinctly bear-like appeared in the doorway. It was decidedly smaller than he thought the animatronics were supposed to be, but his frazzled, frightened brain refused to see reason. It took him longer than he cared to admit to realize that he was screaming. 

...And that, somewhere along the line, Dan had woken up and was  _ also _ screaming. 

And the tiny bear animatronic  _ thing _ in the doorway was screaming, too.

“Why are you screaming like a banshee at our toddler?!” Dan reached over, turning on the lava lamp on the bedside table (which was, admittedly, not the  _ greatest _ source of light) and...  _ oh _ .

Ella-Mae stood in the doorway in her little hooded bear onesie, looking absolutely terrified. Her dummy had flown across the floor when she screamed, but she made no move to chase it down. Even though Phil was the one that’d started the screaming fest, she was looking at Dan like he’d just told her that Christmas had been cancelled this year－which was... valid, considering that Dan’s scream was likely scarier than anything that could go bump in the night in London. Phil was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he’d mistaken his three-year-old for a murderous animatronic when Dan got up, retrieved Ella’s dummy, and scooped her up into his arms.

“Daddy ‘n Papa  _ loud _ .” She pouted, making grabby hands at her dummy. Dan shushed her, reminding her that we don’t put things into our mouths that’ve been on the floor. “Why yell?”

“Yes, Phil. Why  _ are _ we yelling at...” brown eyes darted over to the clock on the nightstand, “2:37 in the morning?”

“Well, I for one would  _ much _ rather know what this little one is doing up and about at 2:37 in the morning.” Phil deflected. Dan stared at him, clearly suspicious, but brought their daughter over to their bed and plopped her down on Phil’s lap. “It’s awful late for little angel’s to be awake, now, isn’t it?”

Ella-Mae looked between her daddies, considering. Then she grumbled, “There’s a big, scawy monster under my bed.” She said, “So Ella was gonna sleep with yous.”

“Ooh... boo-bear, did you get scared?” Ella wrinkled her nose at the nickname, before hurriedly shaking her head.

“Ella is this many!” She held up her hand, displaying all five fingers... which was absolutely wrong, but adorable nonetheless. “She  _ big girl _ . Big girls no scawed. She just... no want the monster to eat her toesies!” She explained. “Monster won’t eat toesies if daddies thewe!”

“Well, you know, sweetie... it’s okay to be scared sometimes.” Dan said, “In fact, big people are scared of lots of things. Like your Daddy here. He’s afraid of  _ paper plates with faces on them _ .” 

“I’m feeling very  _ attacked _ right now.” Phil sniffed.

“Like you is a-scawed of buggies, Papa?” Ella asked, blinking up at Dan, the picture of absolute innocence.

“I am not  _ afraid _ of  _ bugs _ .” Dan said, twitching ever so slightly. “I just happen to... have a very strong dislike of moths. And that bloody tarantula that your Daddy let you keep as a pet.” 

“But Tinky-Winky is so  _ nice _ !”

“...I still can’t believe you named that abomination after a  _ Teletubby _ .”

Ella-Mae settled down in the bed beside Phil, adjusting Dan’s pillows to make herself comfortable. And Dan... already knew that he would be spending at least part of the night on the floor. For being a whole three feet tall, Ella could wreak  _ havoc _ on the bed. And yet, she  _ never knocked Phil off the side _ . Dan would wake up on the goddamn floor,  _ every time _ , and find Ella cuddled up into Phil’s side, or sleeping on Phil’s chest, or, on one particularly memorable occasion, staring down at him off of the side of the bed like a little fucking stalker. If he didn’t know better, he’d think she liked Phil better...

“Papa?” Ella looked up at him with her big, watery blue eyes. “Can Papa save ‘ccelewator from my bed? I no want the monster to huwt him.” Oh lord... it would be the actual end of the world if anything happened to her Accelerator plushie. He was not prepared for a full toddler meltdown at 2:30 in the morning.

“Sure, angel.” It took him only a moment to locate the plushie... and, just for good measure, he unplugged her No Face night light and brought it with. When he began setting up the night light on Phil’s side of the bed, he earned a quizzical look from his husband－

“A night light? Really?” He looked a bit embarrassed by the relief that was seeping into his tone.

“Yes, well... when you’re so freaked out by a game that you think our  _ three-year-old _ is an animatronic come to stuff you into an endoskeleton, well...” 

Ella-Mae let out an excited little squeal as she was reunited with her plushie, before she really thought about Dan’s words. “I no  _ stuff _ Daddy into nothing.” She said firmly, tucking herself in underneath Phil’s arm, “I place Daddy weal gentle-like.” 

Phil knew that she was trying to be comforting, but the mental image that that sentence conjured up was nothing short of horrifying. Dan snorted, “You hear that, Philly? She’d place you in  _ real gentle-like _ .”

A pillow came flying at his head, “Bugger off.” And then, “Whose idea was it to buy here a bear onesie anyway?”

“It looks adorable on her.”

“ _ Everything _ looks adorable on her. That’s not the point.” He huffed, “We need to buy her something more innocuous. Like... a colorful dinosaur. Or a fish!”

“A fish.” Dan deadpanned. “Really, Phil?”

“It’d be cute!”

“Can we get a fishie, Daddy?” Ella-Mae looked at him excitedly. “I want a wainbow fishie! They’re all pwetty and spawkly.” She was looking at him with those big, puppy dog eyes, the ones that she knew would get Phil to give her almost anything in the world. Dan was almost－ _ almost _ －entirely immune. 

“ _ Dan _ , get back in bed before she starts asking for a c-a-t.”

Dan, of course, understood that this was code for ‘get back into bed before your daughter starfishes out and you end up sleeping on the couch’. Ella-Mae had left him next to no room at all, and the moment that half of his body touched down onto the mattress, a little leg flopped out and hit him right in the bladder. He groaned－Phil snorted and patted Ella’s head of dark curls, whispering something that sounded almost like praise. The arse. He ought to sneak back into Ella’s room and unleash Tinky-Winky on Phil’s pillow...

“Don’ wowwy, Papa. I’ll pwotect you fwom Tinky-Winky.” Ella said seriously, “And Daddy and Papa keep the bad monster away.” 

He wanted to tell her that he wasn’t even the one that was scared, but the point seemed rather moot, considering that Phil had managed to drop off, cuddled up underneath their toddler. “Right, well... if Tinky-Winky ever escapes in the middle of the bloody night... I can’t promise we won’t be making an emergency trip to the pet store.”


End file.
